Many persons who are afflicted with diabetes must take periodic shots of insulin. These shots are usually taken in conjunction with major meals of the day. Those that are on the go or in business need a convenient way to store syringes with pre-measured doses to be taken at periodic intervals.
In the past, various carrying cases have been proposed which do not accommodate a filled syringe. These types of cases are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,280,687; 1,711,594; and 1,718,701. Some cases include needles as part of the syringe assembly, with the needle dipped in a sterilizing fluid so that the dosage can be later added after the case is opened. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,825. Yet others employ multi-tube carrying cases showing the syringe stored with the plunger out. Generally, these devices do not store syringes with doses and they provide spare needles and a swab. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,289. U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,469 shows a reservoir at the bottom of the case to keep alcohol stored therein so that the needle remains in a sterile condition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,322 illustrates a throw-away assembly which shows the syringe housed in the container with the plunger out. This design does not contemplate storing a dose in the package but instead contemplates use in the operating room. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,219 shows a container which stores a syringe with the plunger out with a predetermined dose of sterilized air to be injected into the patient during surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,408 is a folding container over a syringe which is stored in the container without a needle. The syringe is filled in advance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,888 relates generally to syringe carrying cases.